


Abs

by skyewatson



Series: Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And really wants to lick Danny's abs, Danny's shirtless, Jackson is pissed and wants revenge, M/M, Making Out, Pack, Scott interupts, Stiles is kind of shy, abs, stiles is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott isn't happy that Jackson is forming his own pack and taking Danny and Stiles with him. He interrupts a make out session between Stiles and Danny and Stiles isn't happy. Because Stiles wants to kiss his boyfriend because his boyfriend has abs. </p><p>So Scott gets it (verbally) and Stiles gets some (not so verbally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abs

Stiles loves that he finally kind of came out of the closet because if he hadn’t Danny wouldn’t have asked him out and he still would have been pining after Lydia. Which would have been horrible because Lydia was Lydia and she just didn’t care about Stiles that way and liking someone like that wasn’t healthy for anyone. Plus getting over Lydia and falling for Danny had totally put him in Jackson’s good books which was awesome because being on the shit list of your boyfriend’s werewolf best friend was never a good thing. Ever. Plus, dating Danny had totally awesome perks like how he was currently making out with him and Danny was shirtless. Shirtless.

 

 

“Holy abs.” He sighed between kisses.

 

Danny smiled into the kiss. “One day you’re going to have to get used to it.”

 

“Never. I’m never going to get use to your perfect body. Because holy abs.”

 

 

Danny just kissed him and Stiles sighed, melting into the kiss. His boyfriend was awesome in so many ways. He had dimples and mad hacking skills and abs that made Stiles want to lick them (which he hadn’t got the courage to do yet) and totally made him want to drool (which, embarrassingly, he had done before). But Danny was as smart as he was attractive and also the nicest person ever so Stiles had pretty much hit the lottery of all lotteries when he’d landed Danny. Plus the guy didn’t mind that he rambled which was kind of important because Stiles rambled, a lot.

 

 

“You still with me?” Danny asked, his mouth moving down Stiles’ neck with filthy open-mouthed kisses.

 

“Mmmhmmm maybe. I was thinking about how perfect you are and my brain fried. Because I totally want to lick your abs and you have dimples and-”

 

“I’m totally cool with you licking my abs, Stiles.”

 

Stiles blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “Really?”

 

Danny pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face and smiled. “Yeah.”

 

 

Danny flipped them over so Stiles was sitting on top of him, straddling his lap. Stiles blushed and kissed his boyfriend’s neck, moving down Danny's chest towards the glorious abs that were totally Thor worthy. He kissed them, shyly running his tongue across the beautiful muscles on display. Danny sighed happily and Stiles grinned, ecstatic that his boyfriend liked this as much as he did. He started sucking on the skin, glad his boyfriend wasn’t a werewolf because hickies were awesome and they totally showed everyone that Danny was his.

 

He’d only got as far as the third muscle when Scott was climbing in through his bedroom window. Stiles sighed, resting his sweaty forehead on his boyfriend’s chest. Seriously, could Scott not pick a better time to show up? Preferably when he wasn’t making out with his boyfriend. Who was shirtless because abs.

 

 

“Is Jackson serious about the whole pack thing? He’s leaving the pack?”

 

Stiles glared at his friend. “First off, hello to you too. Second, I’m kind of busy here. Like really busy. Third, kindly leave the way you came.”

 

“Stiles I’m serious.”

 

“So am I! Danny and I totally don’t make out enough as it is without you stupid werewolves crashing in on us every time we get further than pecks on the cheek. Seriously, do you guys have a radar or something?”

 

“Why is Jackson leaving the pack? And why was he telling Derek he was taking you and Danny with him?”

 

“Jackson’s leaving the pack because he doesn’t want to be under Derek’s orders and I shouldn’t have to elaborate why. It shouldn’t even matter to you; you pick and choose when you’re in Derek’s pack anyway. And for why he told Derek he’s taking me and Danny with him, that’s because he is.”

 

“He can’t.” Scott blurted out.

 

Stiles turned and moved off his boyfriend to face his friend completely, ignoring the fact that he was in his boxers and was half hard. “Yes he can because the whole thing was my idea in the first place. Jackson wants to be in his own pack, Danny’s his best friend and I didn’t want to be in Derek’s pack.”

 

“Be in mine then.”

 

“Are you listening to me? It was my idea. I’m sick of being the guy who researches and puts his life on the line and gets nothing in return. At least if I’m with Jackson and Danny I won’t be running for my life every week and lying to my dad so some monster doesn’t eat him.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“Why isn’t that fair, Scott?” Stiles was seriously pissed now.

 

“Because you’re my best friend. You’re supposed to choose me.”

 

“Are you kidding me, Scott? For once this isn’t about you. I’m not choosing you and I’m not choosing Derek. I’m only choosing Jackson because that’s the only way I can choose _me._ Because that’s what I’m really choosing, I’m choosing me and I swear to god if try to change my mind I will never speak to you again.”

 

“You’ve always had my back.”

 

“Yeah and it almost got me hit today because you couldn’t control yourself and ran out of Biology. Remember that? By the way Jackson’s going to kill you tomorrow after what you did to his locker. I’m sick of getting hurt, Scott.”

 

“I have control, you know I do.” Scott said in a hurt voice.

 

“Yeah if it’s Allison and last time I checked I’m not her. Can you just go Scott?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“I’m serious Scott, you can’t change my mind. You know where my window is or better yet leave the front door unlocked so Jackson can use it when he gets here in like half an hour.”

 

“But-”

 

“Seriously Scott, when have I ever interrupted you and Allison? I want to get back to making out with my boyfriend because if you haven’t noticed he’s shirtless and hot and he has abs and Jackson’s going to be here in half an hour and thirty minutes is not long enough to do what I want to and you interrupting is not helping. We really don’t have anything to talk about and if you think we do then maybe you need to re-evaluate our friendship.”

 

 

 

Scott left through the window and Stiles tried to ignore the implication of what Scott’s actions meant. Jackson probably wouldn’t bother with the front door anyway because none of the werewolves did. Stiles sighed and climbed back on top of his boyfriend, dropping his head back onto Danny’s warm chest.

 

 

“Now all I want to do is cuddle you which is so not fair because Jackson’s going to be here soon and we should be making out.” Stiles pouted.

 

“I could persuade you to get back into the mood.” Danny smiled, his hands trailing down Stiles’ sides.

 

Stiles looked up at him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I can do it in one word too.”

 

“Okay, persuade me.”

 

“Abs.”

 

 

Stiles looked down and ran his fingers over said abs. They really were nice, like really nice. He totally didn’t care that Danny was smug about the fact that they were kissing again five seconds later because his boyfriend was hot and a total genius and could be as smug as he wanted.

 

Half an hour later he kind of hated Jackson when he came in through his bedroom window but the jock scored some brownie points when he verbally explained in detail what he was going to do to Scott when Danny told him what Stiles’ best friend (were they still best friends?) had done just before. Because Jackson interrupting their make out session wasn’t fun but listening to him rant about his locker and the revenge he was going to get kind of was.

**Author's Note:**

> So is anyone interested in me doing a sort of sequel/another part of "pack" where Jackson actually gets revenge?


End file.
